La chaleur d'une nuit glaciale
by Nibirue
Summary: REPUBLICATION. Quatre heures qu'il le cherchait ! Quatre heures ! Enfin trouvé ! Ne pas grogner et surtout ne pas craquer.


**REPUBLICATION  
**

 **Note :** L'univers de TeenWolf ne m'appartient pas. Je fais que jouer avec.

Je remercie du fond du cœur Amalko pour son aide, son soutien, sa bêta-lecture et sa patience. Merci à Scriboulette pour ses conseils. Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Passez de bonnes fêtes entourés de toutes les personnes qui vont sont chers.

 **Résumé :** Quatre heures qu'il le cherchait ! Quatre heures ! Enfin trouvé ! Ne pas grogner et surtout ne pas craquer.

 **La chaleur d'une nuit glaciale.**

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi ?

L'ancien Alpha avait essayé de ne pas faire ressortir son énervement, sans succès. Il comprit que cela avait fait hésiter l'humain. Il se retourna, devant utiliser sa vision de loup pour y voir Stiles torse nu grelottant.

\- J'ai froid.

Tu parles qu'il avait froid. En ne portant plus que son pantalon dans la nuit noire, en Décembre, au plus profond de la forêt, il n'en doutait pas. Derek retira sa veste et même son tee-shirt. Il tendit le tout à l'hyperactif qui l'interrogea du regard mais s'empressa de passer les vêtements, une fois sûr de l'intention du loup. Stiles eut un frisson de bien-être d'être recouvert, de la chaleur résiduelle s'en dégageant encore. Derek reprit tranquillement sa marche, guidant leurs pas car sans lune, il n'y avait qu'un loup-garou comme lui qui pouvait se diriger. Ils ne firent pourtant pas beaucoup de pas que de nouveau Stiles le stoppait.

\- Derek ?

Pour ne pas s'énerver contre lui, le loup ne répondit pas se contentant de faire un arrêt et de prendre une petite inspiration. Cela ne bloqua pas Stiles, cela ne le stoppait jamais.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds.

Le loup fit une volte-face brusque, sa vision lupine restée activée, il tomba de suite sur les pieds nus de l'humain.

\- Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait.

Derek ne dit rien de plus, il se retourna tout en s'accroupissant, tendant son dos à Stiles pour qu'il y grimpe. L'humain sembla hésiter un moment, toujours frigorifié, ses frissons s'approchèrent encore incertains, avant qu'il ne colle son poids contre lui. Derek passa ses mains derrière son dos pour rattraper sous les cuisses les jambes qui tentaient de s'agripper à sa taille. Il le souleva sans difficulté, réajusta la position, puis repartit. Stiles s'était comme affalé sur lui, sa tête sur son épaule, voulant profiter au maximum de sa chaleur.

Il put marcher un petit peu sans être dérangé, mais vite Stiles se mit à s'ennuyer et quand Stiles s'ennuyait…

\- Derek ?

\- Quoi encore ? Je vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

\- Non, je voulais juste savoir.

Stiles se décolla un peu de son dos. Derek crut qu'il hésitait avant de sentir le doigt de l'humain glisser sur la peau doucement, redessinant son triskell.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu me chercher ?

\- Scott a dû m'appeler douze fois en moins de cinq minutes, paniqué parce que tu avais disparu à moitié à poil en pleine nuit.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Comment ça « c'est tout » ?

\- Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

\- Hum.

\- C'est pas une réponse ça « hum ».

\- Mmmhm.

Derek eut la chance d'avoir droit à un peu de silence, Stiles étant occupé à dessiner sur sa peau. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas calme bien longtemps.

\- Derek ?

Le loup ne réagissait même plus, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la paix.

\- T'as pas eu besoin de vêtements à moi pour me retrouver.

\- Non.

Sa réponse avait été formulée par simple automatisme, il se figea brusquement.

\- Dis donc ? Comment tu es au courant ?

\- Je savais pas, c'était une question.

Il avait senti le mensonge immédiatement, fronçant les sourcils, décidé à savoir la vérité.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

L'humain avait le cœur qui venait de s'emballer différemment, comme heureux qu'il ait prononcé son nom.

\- Comment tu sais que je n'ai pas eu besoin de ta chemise ?

\- C'est Scott qui me l'a dit. Il a dit que tu venais me chercher.

C'était murmuré tellement bas, que même lui, loup-garou expérimenté, dut tendre l'oreille. Comprenant l'implication des mots de l'humain, Derek relâcha les soixante petits kilos de sarcasmes qui s'écroulèrent à terre.

\- T'avais ton portable sur toi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? J'ai passé quatre heures à te chercher partout. Y avait cette saleté d'odeur de bêta qui cachait ta trace.

Et c'est quand, Stiles toujours affalé sur ses fesses, lui jeta un regard gêné, son cœur ayant un raté qu'il eut peur de comprendre.

\- Stiles ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé ?

\- C'était pas mon idée. Pas cette fois.

\- Pas cette fois ?

\- C'est Scott qui a dit que ce serait bien pour savoir. Si tu prenais même pas la peine de te déplacer, tu me détestais. Si tu faisais l'effort de me chercher une petite heure, c'est que tu avais juste fait le minimum pour continuer à avoir son soutien. Si tu te mettais à me chercher plus de 2 heures, c'est que tu m'aimais bien et si c'était plus de 4 heures…

\- Tu es l'humain le plus agaçant et fatigant que je connaisse.

Autant l'arrêter de suite, pourtant malgré ses propos, Derek attrapa les mains de Stiles, les posa sur ses épaules, le récupéra dans ses bras, tout en le calant contre sa hanche et sûr qu'il était bien installé, une main sous ses fesses, reprit sa marche.

\- Oui, mais tu m'aimes bien.

\- Hum.

\- C'est toujours pas une réponse « hum ».

\- Et dans votre plan tordu. Comment tu t'es retrouvé presque nu ?

\- C'est la faute de Liam. Il m'a fait tomber dans un trou tout boueux. Ça doit être le seul loup-garou au monde qui voit moins bien que moi une nuit sans lune.

Derek ne demanda pas d'explications supplémentaires. Le silence aurait pu s'installer, c'était sans compter sur Stiles qui semblait ne pas le supporter.

\- Derek ?

Le loup n'était sûr de rien, mais il eut l'impression que cela rassurait l'hyperactif de dire son prénom, comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien là, qu'il était bien venu le chercher.

\- Tu m'aimes bien jusqu'à quel point ?

Derek ne répondit pas de suite, l'humain dut même croire qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, mais sans le laisser présager, il finit par dire.

\- Au point de te laisser débarquer à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit dans mon loft.

\- Hum.

Le loup eut un petit sourire discret, amusé de l'entendre l'imiter. Stiles reposa sa tête sur son épaule, le visage vers l'arrière tout en se remettant à glisser ses doigts sur le triskell. Derek sentit sa fatigue mais cela ne ferait pas taire l'humain.

\- Tu m'autoriserais à conduire ta Camaro ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu me laisserais installer tous mes jeux vidéo chez toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Et imprégner tous tes tee-shirts de mon odeur ?

\- Oui.

\- Dormir dans ton lit ?

\- Oui.

C'était sans aucun doute une question piège et Stiles s'attendait à une hésitation, mais Derek avait soit joué le jeu, soit répondu sincèrement sur le même ton que pour les autres questions. Alors l'hyperactif s'enhardit un peu plus.

\- Tu me serviras le petit-déjeuner au lit ?

\- Tous les matins, si tu veux.

Les derniers mots, Derek les avaient murmurés rien que pour lui tout en déposant un baiser sur la tempe à sa portée. Stiles écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire, heureux comme jamais.

\- Il était pourri le plan de Scott et Liam.

\- Hum.

\- Mais finalement, ça valait le coup de t'attendre dans le froid pendant 4 heures.

\- Si tu chopes la crève, j'irai égorger Liam avec mes dents.

\- Je croyais que c'était mon supplice rien qu'à moi.

\- Alors je trouverai un autre supplice pour les autres.

L'humain n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter d'avoir ce sourire béat de plus en plus grand. Ses doigts osèrent remonter vers la nuque de Derek caressant les cheveux ébènes. La main finit par retomber de fatigue, le poids de l'humain se fit légèrement plus lourd. Stiles avait été épuisé par cette balade forcée en forêt. Brusquement, ils sursautèrent tous les deux à la sonnerie du portable de Stiles. Il le sortit de sa poche, voulut répondre en voyant le nom de son frère de cœur, mais son téléphone fut happé par Derek qui décrocha immédiatement, pour parler d'une voix mécontente.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de laisser Stiles en pleine forêt seul alors qu'un bêta inconnu y traîne ?

Scott n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Stiles s'exclamait sans réfléchir.

\- C'est pas un bêta inconnu. C'est Brett.

\- Qui c'est ça, Brett ?

\- Tu sais le bêta de Tatsumi. Abdos en béton, yeux hypnotisants et sourire charmeur.

Derek fronça les sourcils à la description, détaillée et flatteuse, que venait de faire Stiles qui se reprit de suite.

\- Oh, mais toi, tu l'es deux fois plus que lui.

\- Vraiment ?

Derek semblait encore bien suspicieux. Stiles ayant eu peur d'avoir fait la pire erreur de sa vie, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir la réponse qui le taraudait depuis des années, posa ses lèvres sur celles du loup. Il y eut comme un temps de flottement avant qu'un baiser tendre dirigé par l'ancien Alpha ne rende Stiles encore plus cotonneux dans les bras puissants.

\- Un milliard de fois plus que lui.

Stiles avait l'air tellement hébété par le baiser en le disant que Derek garda un magnifique sourire sur le visage qui fascina Stiles tout le reste du chemin jusqu'à la voiture.

FIN


End file.
